Niedoceniona
by Arianka
Summary: Obrazek towarzyszący do cyklu półtorastronnego Sherlolly. Krótkie wyjaśnienia w rozmowie Molly Johnem. Raczej na wesoło.


Akcja rozgrywa się tuż po wydarzeniach "_Powrotu do życia"_

* * *

**Niedoceniona**

Niespodziewanie gorący czerwiec sprawiał, że Molly doceniała klimatyzację w szpitalnym budynku. Powoli cichł rumor związany z powrotem Sherlocka, więc pobyt w pracy przestawał być tak uciążliwy, choć i tak po każdej wizycie detektywa w laboratorium plotki nasilały się. Tak jakby wokół nie działo się nic ciekawszego…

Drzwi do kantorka uchyliły się akurat, gdy kończyła wypełniać raporty. Nieco zaskoczona, Molly uniosła głowę znad dokumentów.

- O, cześć, John. Jak wam się wyjazd udał?

- Fantastycznie. - Doktor uśmiechnął się szczerze. Nie przesadzał, faktycznie musieli mieć udaną podróż, uznała Molly, widząc że John dosłownie tryska entuzjazmem.

- Witaj szara rzeczywistości, co? - zagadnęła Molly, odkładając dokumenty. - Masz jeszcze wolne?

- Chciałbym - roześmiał się John. - Mam wieczorem dyżur na dzień dobry. Wpadłem na chwilę, bo w sumie... nie mieliśmy wcześniej okazji porozmawiać.

Molly przygryzła wargę i spuściła wzrok. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później dojdzie do konfrontacji. Przez dwa lata pozwoliła mu opłakiwać najlepszego przyjaciela, choć wiedziała, że żyje. Utrzymywała to w sekrecie, a mogła mu przecież ulżyć.

- Ja... Rozumiem, że... Jeśli... - Molly nie wiedziała nawet za bardzo, co powiedzieć, a z każdym słowem gubiła się coraz bardziej. Utrzymywała z Johnem przez te dwa lata luźny, ale przyjacielski kontakt. Najpewniej właśnie go straciła.

- Cieszę się, że Sherlock cię wtedy miał - odezwał się doktor, a Molly w pierwszej chwili myślała, że się przesłyszała. - Że byłaś dla niego, i że byłaś poza tym wszystkim.

- N-nie jesteś ... ? - wykrztusiła z siebie zszokowana patolog.

- Wściekły? Na ciebie? - dopowiedział John. - Wiesz, chyba trafiliście na dobry moment, zdążyłem ochłonąć przez ten wyjazd. I domyślam się, że Sherlock zakazał ci mówić komukolwiek, a wiem, że potrafi przekonywać.

- Więc nie...?

- Nie, naprawdę, nie na ciebie - zapewnił John. - Na Sherlocka oczywiście, że jestem wściekły. To kwestia... zaufania. Choć patrząc na rachunek zysków i strat, to dobrze mieć tego genialnego idiotę z powrotem. I rozumiem, że tobie powinienem za to podziękować, bo pewnie on nie raczył - dorzucił znacząco.

- Zdziwisz się, ale wręcz przeciwnie. - Molly uśmiechnęła się do siebie, a potem nagle uświadomiła sobie, co oznaczał powrót Sherlocka. W pierwszej chwili rozważała nawet, czy nie powiedzieć Johnowi, jak Sherlock jej podziękował, ale uznała, że nie jest na to gotowa.

- Coś się stało, Molly? - John wyłapał zmianę w jej nastroju i pochylił się zaniepokojony nad biurkiem.

- Nie, nic... - Molly uśmiechnęła się nieco nerwowo. - Po prostu... Ulżyło mi.

- Ja też nie mogę się przyzwyczaić - pocieszył ją John. - Wolę nie myśleć, co się w Yardzie dzieje, ale Greg sprawiał wrażenie dość nerwowego jak do mnie pisał. A nam Sherlock też wywinął numer. Wpadł z wizytą. Wiedział dokładnie, gdzie jesteśmy, co mnie akurat nie dziwi, wybrał dzień, w którym nie mieliśmy nic zaplanowane i wpadł na obiad.

- O, nie wiedziałam! - parsknęła śmiechem Molly, zwłaszcza jak wyobraziła sobie Sherlocka szukającego Watsonów na plaży.

- No troszkę się zdziwiliśmy. Przyleciał, przyszedł do hotelu i oświadczył, że zarezerwował stolik, poszliśmy, zjedliśmy, a potem koło północy powiedział, że musi wracać i pojechał na najbliższe lotnisko – streścił John. - A tak na marginesie, to wracać też musiał spektakularnie, nie? - zauważył. - Żeby akurat na moje wesele, i to w takim stanie... Bardzo to do niego pasowało - prychnął.

- Wiesz, tak po prawdzie... - Molly urwała na chwilę, żeby nie wyszczerzyć się za wesoło. - To był mój pomysł.

Tym razem to John zaniemówił na moment. Patrzył na Molly i wyraźnie zastanawiał się, czy ona żartuje, czy mówi poważnie.

- Przypomnij mi, jeśli kiedyś zwątpię w twoje możliwości – powiedział w końcu grobowym tonem.

- Nie omieszkam – obiecała poważnie Molly, a potem nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem. - Jakoś tak wyszło… Chciałam rozluźnić atmosferę.

- I sprawić, żebym zszedł na zawał na własnym ślubie – dokończył John.


End file.
